What the future will bring us
by livinginlyoko
Summary: the prequal to my other story what the past taught us this is everything that happened like what happened at the party
1. So your coming to my party

**What the future will bring us**

**Chapter 1**

It's the kids collage years Yumi and Ulrich have their own apartment they've been dating ever since the stress of fighting xana was gone so they could reveal their true feelings, Jeremy and Aelita are now dating as well after realising they loved each other but they haven't got an apartment together they aren't as far into their relationship as Ulrich and Yumi, Odd is the only one not in a relationship he realised that while he wasn't in a relationship he had more time to study.

"so are you two coming to the party at my place on Saturday" Yumi said

"of course Yumi we wouldn't miss it" Aelita said

Yumi, Aelita and Jeremy were sitting underneath one of the trees in the park on campus they were waiting for Odd and Ulrich who hadn't appeared yet "where are they" Yumi said slightly annoyed

Yumi's phone began to ring she answered it noticing it was Ulrich "where are you" Yumi asked "well were in the bathroom" Ulrich said slightly confusing Yumi "why are you ringing from there" Yumi said

"well Odd has managed to get him self locked in one of the toilets could you tell Jeremy to get over here" Ulrich said

Yumi passed the phone to Jeremy

"hey Ulrich it's Jeremy which bathroom are you in"

"were in that building next to the dorms.. Odd be quiet" Ulrich said

"ok I'll be there in five minutes" Jeremy said turning the phone off and throwing it back to Yumi

"where are you going" Aelita said

"to help Odd he's got him self locked in one of the toilets"

Aelita stood up walked over to Jeremy and gave him a quick kiss "ok we'll see you soon then" Aelita said

Jeremy smiled and started running in the direction of Ulrich and Odd

"so Aelita how is your relationship with Jeremy going how long has it been"

"it's great I know were still not sharing an apartment together but it's a great relationship and I think it's been at least seven years now"

"wow that long I can't even remember the time when you two weren't going out"

"we started going out the day after we shut down xana for good I still remember that trip to lyoko do you"

"yea I never thought that would end I never believed that xana would be out of our lives" Yumi said relaxing as the cool summer breeze went over her

In one of the bathrooms of the collage Ulrich was still trying to open the door of the toilet Odd was in since it had become stuck "hey Ulrich so what's the problem" Jeremy asked

"well as you can see Jeremy I'M STUCK IN THIS STUPID THING" Odd shouted

Odd kicked the door a couple of times trying to open it "I'm just glad I'm not claustrophobic" "why don't you just climb out over the top" Jeremy suggested

"he tried that but he also had three desserts so that sort of back fired on him" Ulrich said

"hey they were my favourites ok"

"Odd all food is your favourite"

"be glad I'm in here right now or I'd kick your ass"

"then maybe we should leave you here" Jeremy joked

"oh please guys help me the smell in here is driving me nuts"

"ok hold on Odd" Ulrich said Ulrich tried kicking the door again but it was still stuck "Odd can I ask you something" Jeremy said noticing something

"what" "have you tried to unlock the door" Jeremy said

"of course I have" Odd said looking at the lock which was still turned meaning he was still stuck in it Odd tried turning it and it unlocked coming out of the toilet his face was bright red from embracement "are you telling me that you could of gotten out of there if you just turned the lock"

Odd laughed slightly "yes I could"

"Odd I'm going to give you until the count of three"

"one"

"two" Odd started running knowing what was coming next

"three" Ulrich started chasing after Odd leaving Jeremy laughing Jeremy began walking back to where Yumi and Aelita were sitting before and were still sitting "so where are Ulrich and Odd" Yumi asked

"well Ulrich is now chasing Odd since he could of gotten out of the toilet anytime since he forgot to unlock the door" Jeremy said still laughing then Yumi and Aelita laughed

A few minutes later Odd and Ulrich appeared with Ulrich still chasing him "you'll never catch me" Odd said laughing Yumi stuck her foot out tripping Odd "hey unfair" Odd said as Ulrich finally caught him "gotcha" Ulrich said

"so now what are you going to do to me" Odd said knowing that Ulrich wasn't a great fan of practical jokes Odd managed to stretch his hand out Yumi slapped it tag team style and tackled Ulrich pushing him off Odd and she ended up on top of Ulrich they just smiled at each other then kissed Odd slowly rolled away

"I suggest you get a head start again Odd before them two stop" Aelita said

Odd nodded and started running again Aelita knew where he was going he was going to his apartment Ulrich stood up and began chasing Odd again "get back here you spiky haired twit" Ulrich shouted

"I was going to ask how it was going with you and Ulrich but after that" Aelita sad laughing slightly

**At Odd's apartment**

Odd slammed the door behind him before Ulrich caught up to him locking the door "Odd get out here" Ulrich said "sorry Ulrich not today" Odd said laughing

Odd listened as he heard Ulrich say something and walk off Odd opened the door and looked around to make sure he was gone only to be grabbed and put into a head lock by Ulrich who was hiding close by "come on Ulrich laugh it was funny"

"you made me waste time with you when I could have been spending time with Yumi" Ulrich said

"you spend all your time with her you never spend any time with me" Odd said in a girly voice to annoy Ulrich

"and any way if you want to spend time with Yumi why are you here with me in a head lock" Odd said

Ulrich realised that Odd for once was right and let go smiled at Odd and ran off "wow I can't believe that worked" Odd said going back into his apartment

Odd just dropped onto his couch and relaxed and turned on the tv falling asleep in front of it he often did this

"your back" Yumi said as Ulrich sat down next to her

"it's strange for once Odd was right" Ulrich said still in some disbelief

"who are you and what have you done with Ulrich" Yumi joked

Yumi and Ulrich just stayed where they were underneath one of the tree's on campus Jeremy and Aelita were at their favourite place the large library at the collage they were doing some research Jeremy was looking for a book while Aelita was on one of the computers sending an e-mail to her father

**Forgot to mention that Franz Hopper was released from lyoko that was their final mission in lyoko**

Once Aelita finished she went to find Jeremy "have you found it yet Jeremy" Aelita asked

"no this is annoying all of these books and the one I want I can't find"

"well just keep looking then" Aelita said

It didn't take them too long together to find what they were looking for got it out of the library and headed back to Jeremy's "I'll see you later Jeremy" Aelita said

"your not staying"

"I've got to help Yumi make sure she has everything for the party on Saturday"

"ok I'll see you later then" Jeremy said a little disappointed

Aelita gave Jeremy a kiss on the lips and ran off in the direction of Yumi's Jeremy just stood there for a minute then went inside on her way to Yumi's she stopped at Odd's since he was supposed to be helping as well she knocked on his door and getting no reply used her own key to open the door

They all had keys to the others apartments just in case Aelita saw that Odd was asleep "lets see I could wake him up normally or mess with him" Aelita said thinking about messing with him then realised that he wasn't snoring

Aelita went over too him to check usually he snored she remembered the time he fell asleep in class he was snoring so loud even next door could hear it Aelita crouched down next to him and got closer to check if he was breathing when all of a sudden Odd opened his eyes and shouted "boo" causing Aelita to fall back and scream

Odd couldn't stop laughing but just in case he apologised to Aelita but even she thought it was funny

**Well that's the first chapter this story will get interesting I promise also I may make a quiz for "what the past taught us" since I did it with "time for a change of scenery" (check my profile)**


	2. A few questions and answers

**What the future will bring us**

**Chapter 2**

"hurry up Odd" Aelita said dragging Odd behind her

"when did I say I would help" Odd asked not wanting to really leave his apartment

"two days ago when Yumi said that she needed extra help"

"oh yea know I remember" Odd said

"so come one" Aelita said pulling Odd's wrist and making him move faster

When they arrived at Yumi and Ulrich's apartment Yumi was glad to see them they all went down a list of things they need Odd went to by the drinks while Aelita and Yumi discussed some decorations for the party

Odd got back quickly and after about two hours everything was ready for the party on Saturday Odd finally sat down after being rushed about by Yumi and Aelita "ok so we have everything right" Yumi said

"yes, my god we have everything we need do not send me out for anything else" Odd said

"if you want you can go now Odd" Yumi said

"hey Odd if you want you can join me for a drink" Ulrich said

"ok then"

Odd and Ulrich headed outside and down too the collage bar it was only open after classes and closed at 7pm when they arrived it was 6:30 Ulrich ordered two drinks and sat with Odd

"Odd I want to ask your opinion on something" Ulrich said

"what"

"I'm thinking of asking Yumi to marry me" Ulrich said causing to Odd to spit some of his drink out in shock

"are you nuts were not even out of collage yet"

"I know but were already living together it's just the next step"

"you see it as a step I see it as a leap off a cliff"

"and another question what are you gonna do when you come out of collage"

"well Yumi could get a job so could I"

"right but there's two of you, you wouldn't be making enough money straight away unless you have a high paying job I mean it's easy to pay the rent for the apartment but I bet you would want a house"

"that's something I've been meaning to ask you Odd how have you been making money to pay for your rent I mean Yumi works as a waitress part time I get mine from working here Jeremy gets his money by fixing the computers of other people and Aelita gets quite a bit from her tutoring but I don't know about you"

"I'd rather not say" Odd said looking away from Ulrich

"ok then you don't have to tell me"

"hey whose idea was this party" Odd asked

"it was both mine and Yumi's idea we thought since it was nearing the end of the collage year for her we'd have a party to sort of celebrate"

"good idea" Odd said taking a large gulp from his drink

"I guess we should be heading back" Ulrich said

"you should I'm going back to mine and warn Yumi and Aelita if either of them come round asking for help they'll pay" Odd said

Both Odd and Ulrich left the bar and headed back to their own place when Odd reached his he just dropped back onto the couch turning the tv back on while Ulrich prepared him self as he went into his and Yumi's apartment and was bombarded by questions by Yumi and Aelita

The next day Yumi and Aelita were still busy making sure the party would easily be ready while Jeremy, Odd and Ulrich were at the bar Ulrich was working while talking to Jeremy and Odd

"it's not to busy today" Ulrich said looking at the almost empty bar

"hey Jeremy how much are you making with all those computers your fixing" Odd said he noticed that Jeremy wasn't paying attention and was looking at a girl sitting across from them "Jeremy" "Jeremy" "JEREMY" Odd shouted causing Jeremy to fall of the stool he was sitting on "WHAT" Jeremy shouted back

"I was asking you something but if making eyes at a girl even though you have a girlfriend is more important to you then go ahead"

"which girl" Ulrich asked Odd pointed to the girl "even if you didn't have a girlfriend she's out of your league anyway" Ulrich added

"how is she out of my league" Jeremy asked

"well lets see hottest girl in collage and you not even being on the hot list for most people that's how" Odd said

"is she coming to the party" Odd asked

"I think so but a lot of people are meant to be coming" Ulrich said

"well while your still in a relationship with Aelita you shouldn't be looking at other girls that way" Odd said

Odd's phone rang when he looked at who was calling he quickly stood up and walked out of the bar leaving both Ulrich and Jeremy quite confused "what was all that about" Jeremy asked

"maybe it's how he's been making money to pay his rent" Ulrich said

Out side Odd was on his phone "so have you finished with her then" "ok I'll be over in a few minutes" "you know I hate doing this" Odd finished and started walking

At Yumi's the girls had finished "thanks for all your help Aelita I couldn't do this without you"

"my pleasure I'll see you tomorrow" Aelita said as she left when Aelita was out side Yumi could hear her talking on her phone for the first time in twenty four hours Yumi just relaxed after an hour Yumi realised that Aelita had left her jacket she decided that if she took it back now when she got back Ulrich would be here

When she arrived at Aelita's she heard voices from inside she stopped thinking it might be Jeremy and Aelita but she heard Odd and Aelita's voices so she walked in to see the positively most hilarious sight

Odd was in a dress standing on a step with Aelita standing a few steps away she turned to look at Yumi so did Odd who's face went bright red when he realised Yumi's face took a second to get the right expression there were two choices confusion or complete laughter she chose complete laughter

Aelita quickly closed the door trying to stop Yumi from laughing her self to death Odd quickly took off the dress and sat on the couch still blushing from embarrassment "would you like to explain what's going on" Yumi said when she finally stopped laughing

"well I'm taking a fashion class and I asked Odd to help I'm also paying him to do this that's why he agreed to do it"

"so that explains where you've been getting the money to pay for everything" Yumi said

"please don't tell the others" Odd said

"don't worry if I told Ulrich he would never stop laughing and Jeremy would probably do the same" joining Odd on the couch

"how are you doing in that class any way" Yumi said "yea I should know if I'm doing this all the time" Odd added

"quite well actually with a lot of help from you Odd so thanks"

"oh Aelita I just remembered" Yumi said throwing Aelita her jacket "thanks I thought I left it there"

"well I'm going to go" Odd said standing up

"no way were not finished" Aelita said ordering Odd to sit back down

"well I better go Ulrich will be back by now" Yumi said leaving

As Yumi left she heard Odd basically shout the word freedom then heard Aelita tackle him stopping him from escaping she just laughed and kept walking she thought about everything one thought that had been bugging her came back it was what her and Ulrich were going to do after collage she knew that both of them would be wondering about this she hoped that Ulrich wouldn't freak out if she mentioned any thing like marriage

When she arrived she just smiled when she saw Ulrich sitting on the couch relaxing she joined him on it and moved next to him Ulrich put his arm around her and pulled her closer Yumi rested her head on his shoulder after a few hours they fell asleep Yumi felt extremely comfortable she would put off talking to Ulrich about stepping up their relationship

The next day it would be the party Yumi was sure that everyone would have a good time the thought about Odd in that dress crept back into her mind she laughed but only in her head so she didn't wake Ulrich

**That's it for this chapter so the next chapter will be all about the party everything that happened and lead up to the events in what the past taught us**


	3. The party and trouble started

**What the future will bring us**

**Chapter 3**

It was the day of the party Yumi was getting everything ready with the help of Ulrich it took them a couple of hours but they finally finished getting ready it was four o'clock when people arrived Yumi put the music on and then everyone seemed to arrive the party was getting big by seven Jeremy and Aelita had been there since six Odd still hadn't appeared

"do you know where Odd is" Yumi asked Aelita

"no I don't and speaking of people who aren't here have you seen Jeremy" Aelita asked Yumi just shook her head

Aelita continued too look around she asked some of the other people that she knew but they also said the hadn't seen Jeremy Aelita walked around for sometime looking for him she finally spotted him across the room heading into one of the bedrooms

She moved through the crowd dodging each person when she made it out of the crowd she finally when she reached the door she paused hearing not just Jeremy's voice but a girls she opened it slowly looking around the door what she saw gave a horrible feeling in her stomach she saw Jeremy lying on top of another girl he was having sex with her

She quickly closed the door and ran back through the crowd to Yumi she stopped half way and turned round heading for the door as she got close Jeremy appeared "where have you been I've been looking for you for ages"

"really" Aelita said slightly sarcastically

"yea I was wondering if you wanted too you know" Jeremy motioned towards the bedroom that he'd been in previously with that other girl

"how dare you" Aelita said with tears in her eyes she took another step towards the door then suddenly spun round and punched Jeremy in the face Yumi was watching as Jeremy hit the floor Yumi ran up to Aelita who was still crying "Aelita why did you do that" Aelita just turned and headed out the door almost shoulder barging Odd on the way out

**Odd's pov**

As I was about to open the door when Aelita did it for me she came barrelling out the door almost knocking me over I saw she was crying quickly looking inside I saw Yumi crouching over Jeremy's body she gave me a quick look and I took off following Aelita shouting to her begging her to stop and tell me what was going on

She didn't though she kept running past every door until she got to her place I thought to my self about half way there that she'd never been this fast before usually I would of caught up to her by now

she was still crying though I could see a new tear hit the ground every few steps I didn't know what had happened there were multiple things that could of happened but I was sure I'd find out soon enough

**end pov**

when they reached Aelita's apartment she shut the door keeping Odd out side he knocked on the door asking Aelita to open it when she didn't Odd just sat down leaning against the door he could hear Aelita only faintly but he could hear her

he sat there for sometime he couldn't tell how long it had been but after a while he heard Aelita stop crying then foot steps he heard them get louder and then stop as the door creaked open Odd looked up to see Aelita her face was still red from crying

as he stood he gave her a friendly hug Odd could feel the heat of Aelita's body where as Aelita could only feel Odd's cold skin spending that much time outside in the cold would make most people shiver continuously but Odd just made it seem that he hadn't been out there for very long

"than you Odd" were the only words she said

Odd and Aelita sat down on her couch Odd kept looking at Aelita wondering what happened Odd finally broke the silence "would you like to tell me what happened" Odd asked

"not really" Aelita replied

"well at least tell me one thing why was Jeremy on the floor"

"I punched him right in the face" Aelita said Odd noticed a small amount of joy in her words which slightly scared Odd, Aelita was never a person who enjoyed anger or who liked fighting

"why did you run away" Odd asked

"I don't know when Yumi came up to me my brain seemed to suddenly realise what I had done and all I wanted at that moment was to escape as fast as possible"

"are you okay" Odd asked

"no I think me and Jeremy are over"

"I'm sure Jeremy will forgive you"

"he might but I wont he did something that I can never forgive him for"

"then I'm sure there's someone else for you out there" Odd said

"what about someone in here" Aelita said staring at Odd she was looking at him never breaking eye contact Odd moved slightly away from Aelita "Aelita I know that people here don't think we are related but I don't know whether it would be a good idea"

"what it would be perfect your not in a relationship and I've just come out of one"

"no you're my friend there is no way in hell I'd ever sleep with you while your acting like this"

"acting like what" Aelita asked

"acting like a complete idiot listen to your self now I will stay here and look after you but that's it" Odd shouted

"thanks Odd I almost made a fool out of my self" Aelita said standing up and walking into her room "your welcome" Odd replied

Odd stayed on the couch he didn't turn on the tv he let it stay quiet so that he could hear Aelita if she needed him for anything

After a few minutes Odd heard Aelita's door open and out stepped Aelita, Odd got quite a shock when he saw Aelita who was standing there naked

Odd quickly turned away not looking "Aelita seriously go back into your room" Odd closed his eyes and picked up the blanket that was on the couch moving towards Aelita carefully when he was sure he was close enough he threw the blanket around Aelita covering her body

He was so close that he could hear Aelita breathing but it wasn't just his ears that noticed something his nose could smell something a mixture of several alcoholic drinks he realised that Aelita must have been drunk

"Aelita you're drunk I can smell the alcohol on your breath I'm amazed I didn't notice before" Odd said a small sound of clanging bottles could be heard looking over Aelita's shoulder he noticed several bottles on the floor of Aelita's room they had obviously been hidden in there

"wait does that mean when you said about dating you knew exactly what you were saying" Odd said

Aelita looked at Odd and her eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep Odd lifted her up and laid her back down on the bed Odd sat at Aelita's side for a minute before he left the room he gave Aelita a gentle kiss on the lips "we'll talk in the morning" Odd said leaving Aelita's room

He decided that it was way to late to go back now so he fell asleep on Aelita's couch after he fell asleep he started dreaming he and Aelita were sitting on a cliff over looking a large ocean and they were holding hands

"I love you Odd" Aelita said

"I love you too"

Odd woke up to the sound of a phone ringing for a second he thought about his dream he hadn't had a dream like that for sometime he picked up the phone and answered it "hello" he said the person on the other end of the line hung up as soon as Odd answered

A door nearby opened Odd turned to see Aelita fully dressed as she stepped out the door way and saw Odd she stopped "what are you doing here" she asked

"I've been here all night I fell asleep" Odd replied

"who was that on the phone" Aelita questioned again

"I don't know they hung up as soon as I answered"

Aelita picked up the phone and checked the number she recognised it, it was Jeremy's "oh no Odd I suggest you leave quickly" Aelita said

"why" Odd asked

"that was Jeremy and I bet he'll be wondering what you were doing answering my phone at nine in the morning"

"I thought you said that everything was over" Odd said remembering last night

"yes it is but I don't know how much he knows about last night and the last thing I want is our relationship to end badly"

"Aelita you punched him in the face for something that I still don't know about"

Aelita stopped even though Odd wasn't looking at her face he could tell it was full of anger and sadness, a knocking broke the silence in the room when Aelita checked and saw it was Jeremy when she opened the door Jeremy was about to speak but Aelita ripped into him shouting and yelling Odd didn't let Jeremy see him so that things didn't get more complicated

When Aelita stopped Jeremy was very quiet "I'm sorry Aelita" were the only words he said Jeremy walked away and Aelita closed the door turning around to see Odd she ran up and hugged him Odd didn't know what to do he decided to hug her back

**Well that's it for another chapter I hope you enjoyed this chapter since it's my usual load of drama**


	4. Everything must come to an end

**What the future will bring us**

**Chapter 4**

"so what happens now" Odd asked still holding Aelita

"what do you mean" Aelita said

"well after what you said last night I just wondered"

"I'm not sure Odd I know what I said was true but maybe we should wait for a little while"

"you mean discuss it with the others"

"defiantly" Aelita said

"why don't you talk to Yumi about it and I'll talk to Ulrich" Odd suggested "also I now Jeremy did something horrible to you if you feel uncomfortable around him I'll understand" Odd added

"thanks Odd you've always been here for me" Aelita said finally letting go of Odd

It was a Sunday so Odd and Aelita went to Yumi and Ulrich's place to discuss with them the current situation when they arrived together Yumi was a little shocked since she hadn't seen Odd since he left to follow Aelita last night "hey guys" Ulrich said welcoming in Odd and Aelita "we really need to talk to you" Aelita quickly said

"ok what about" Yumi replied as everyone sat down

"well me and Jeremy have split up after what happened last night"

"what did happen Aelita all I know is that you punched Jeremy and he was knocked cold until the morning"

"…I don't want to say" Aelita said as she began to cry with memories flooding back

"I'm so sorry Aelita" Yumi said quickly rushing to Aelita's side and trying to stop her crying

"the point is" Odd began "after I followed Aelita back last night we got to talking and were wondering if you guys thought it wouldn't complicate things if we started dating"

"well except from the fact that you would be dating the girlfriend of one of your best friends no it wouldn't" Ulrich said

"maybe you shouldn't be having this discussion with us but Jeremy" Yumi said

"I'll go do that then" Odd said

"we should both go" Aelita said standing up

"no your in no shape and even his name seems to make you cry a little more" Odd said as he left the apartment in search of Jeremy the first place he looked was Jeremy's apartment but he wasn't there Odd checked the bar he wasn't there either

"where could he be, wait a minute the one place I would never look" Odd walked into the one building on campus he never went into the library "I thought I'd find you here" Odd said as he spotted Jeremy sitting at a table his head buried in his hands "what are you doing here Odd" Jeremy said

"well I came to find you" Odd said sitting down

"did Aelita send you" Jeremy asked finally removing his head from his hands

"no but I'd like to talk to you about her especially about what happened between you and her at the party"

"I don't really remember much I do remember a little of what happened before I blacked out"

"well what happened" Odd asked

"well I asked her if she wanted to have…"

"stop I get it" Odd quickly interrupted knowing what the next word was "so after you asked her you blacked out" Odd said keeping the fact that Aelita punched Jeremy a secret

"could something of happened before that" Odd said

"maybe but like I said before I don't remember"

"Odd I need to ask something when I rang Aelita's number this morning the person who answered was a guy when I got there I didn't see him but when I got here I started to think and I recognised the voice it was yours" Jeremy added

"it was but listen first Aelita came flying out of Yumi's apartment and almost knocked me over when I looked inside I saw you on the floor and Yumi crouched over you Yumi just gave one look at me and I began chasing after Aelita after she finally let me in I made sure she was okay and fell asleep on her couch when the phone rang I answered it" Odd explained missing out a few details like Aelita getting drunk

"oh then that's fine I think that mine and Aelita's relationship is over" Jeremy said

Odd decided this was the time he had to ask Jeremy about him and Aelita going out "well actually that's the reason I'm here me and Aelita were talking and wondered if you would be okay with me and her dating"

Jeremy was quite still for a moment then looked at Odd "since there's no chance in us getting back together sure go ahead" Jeremy said he knew his and Aelita's relationship was dead and it was better if Aelita was happy more than anything else

When Odd left the library he wasn't sure what would happen he knew that him and Aelita could no start dating but what about Jeremy would he avoid everyone or just Aelita he wasn't sure but he knew he'd soon find out

**A few days later**

After a few days everything settled down Odd and Aelita were very happy so were Yumi and Ulrich but that wasn't' anything new Jeremy however hadn't been seen much Ulrich said he'd seen him in the bar with some other people but he never came up and ordered anything

When ever Odd spotted Jeremy he shouted to him but Jeremy never seemed to notice he was sure that Jeremy would soon just disappear all together

Aelita just hated Jeremy and had barely left her apartment people only saw her in classes or when she went out with Odd on dates but she always seemed distant Odd thought it might have been because she was thinking about all the time her and Jeremy spent together Odd didn't say anything though he thought it would be best for Aelita to think things through

Yumi and Ulrich's relationship really flourished Yumi went and found an apartment off campus since she had finished collage Ulrich went and lived with her their apartment wasn't that far from their old one but it was closer to Odd's

About a month after Ulrich and Yumi moved in together Aelita went and moved in with Odd one reason was that she didn't want to stay in the same apartment that she and Jeremy had been in together another was so that she and Odd could spend almost all the time together

Everyone had to return their keys after Aelita moved out the same for Yumi and Ulrich's apartment Jeremy's key appeared but still no one saw Jeremy when everyone except Aelita went over to see Jeremy but he wasn't in but one of his friends had rented the apartment from him

He said that Jeremy asked for them to leave their keys so they did Odd handed in Aelita's for her, Jeremy's friend also gave them a letter the three of them decided to open it just after leaving as the they read it they knew what was happening

_Dear friends_

_I didn't know how soon you would get this letter but I assure you I am fine I will be gone for some time a friend has offered me a job after I finish collage and I will defiantly accept it I hope that Aelita is ok and that her and Odd will be happy I have enclosed a separate letter for her I hope it will help her know how I feel and I'm sorry for what I did to her_

_Good Bye From Jeremy_

"so he's gone" Yumi said quite sadly

"guess he just wasn't up to saying good bye in person" Ulrich said as the three of them walked slowly

"I'll go give this to her" Odd said holding the other letter that was in there

"ok Odd good luck" Ulrich said

Odd walked off heading in the direction of his and Aelita's apartment while Yumi and Ulrich walked on holding hands "so what do you think will happen now" Yumi asked wondering what Ulrich might have planned

"I don't know I guess everything will go back to normal for a while" Ulrich said

"what do you count as normal" Yumi asked slightly confused by what Ulrich had said

When they got back to their apartment Yumi sat down and after a while was lying down on the couch because she didn't feel well "I hope your ok Yumi it won't seem good if both of us aren't well soon after moving in here"

"I'll be ok I haven't felt well since this morning as soon as I was out of bed I threw up in the bathroom"

"maybe we should go to the doctors then if you've haven't felt well at all today" Ulrich suggested

A few hours later after Ulrich and Yumi had been to the doctors they found out that Yumi was pregnant they were really happy and immediately went to tell Odd and Aelita Yumi waited a couple of days to be sure and then called her parents Yumi's mom was straight over and was talking to her especially about who the father was when she found out it was Ulrich she was glad since Yumi and Ulrich loved each other a lot

Yumi's mom was soon explaining that they would need to get married which Yumi and Ulrich agreed to Yumi was about five months pregnant when her and Ulrich got married

Everything went back too normal until Yumi and Ulrich found out they were expecting twins which threw them back into the deep end of something exciting though Aelita and Odd said they would help

**The End**

**That's it it's over I wasn't planning to let this go on for long just long enough so that everything could be explained and every loose end rapped up except one**

**You may all be wondering who it is that gave Jeremy a job well you should be able to guess it was Sissi which is how they met and ended up getting married**

**Jeremy found out where Odd, Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich lived and kept in touch but not a lot**

**If there is anything you want to know about just tell me and I'll tell you**

**I might do a small fanfic about how Jeremy and Sissi ended up together I did have it appearing in another story but I took it off since it entwined with my RPG story if any one remembers that but if more people join the RPG on my site I'll be able to put it up with even more characters in it since any one with an RPG character on the site will have there's put in the story**

**My site is on my profile check it out and go on the forum to join the rpg **


End file.
